Surprise
by nichbuket
Summary: Set in season six pre WillowTara and XanderAnya breakups, with a much happier nicer Buffy. 10 mini chapters Part one in the Ode to Destiny trilogy.


Surprise 

This is the first part of a new series entitled Ode to Destiny. This story is rated R just to be on the safe side. Italics represent passed thought.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the little plot bunny that hopped into my head. Joss is God. Oh, and any characters you don't recognize from the T.V. show are mine as well.

Prologue 

She couldn't believe it as she stared at the now blue stick. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was impossible, wasn't it? Vampires were dead, so weren't their little fishes supposed to be dead too?

"What am I going to do?" Buffy asked the duck on the shower curtain. "I can barely take care of Dawn. How am I going to take care of a child that isn't even supposed to exist?"

Chapter 1 

It's been one month since Buffy found out she was pregnant, and she was avoiding Spike like the plague she was trying to convince herself he was. Surprising, as it may seem, Spike hadn't been stalking her at every turn lately, either. Buffy was still debating whether or not that was a good thing.

Dawn had taken Buffy's pregnancy pretty well, though that wasn't all that shocking, considering she loves Spike. But when Buffy told Willow and Tara, Willow looked so hurt.

_"How could you not tell me you were dating Spike? I thought we were best friends."_

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid of how you'd react. You guys have never been the biggest fans of Spike, and besides I wasn't dating Spike. I was just sleeping with him."

_Willow looked a little surprised by Buffy's admission. "Do you Love him Buffy?"_

_Buffy looked down at her feet. "I really don't know Willow, but I know I love the baby."_

_"I will support you in what ever you decide. I guess the green-eyed monster was sitting on my shoulder or something. I'm happy for you. Really," Willow said hugging Buffy._

_"Thanks Will."_

_Pulling away, Willow had that mischievous smirk in place. "I wonder what Xander will say," Willow giggled as Buffy's eyes went wide._

Now her she was three months pregnant and trying to find away to tell Spike he was going to be a father. The others were researching prophecies or something back at the house. She promised them she would stop patrolling once she began to show more,

"There you are Goldilocks. It's been a while. I was beginning to think you forgot about me," Spike said jumping out from behind a mausoleum. Buffy leaped, putting her hands around her middle protectively.

"Jesus Spike, are you trying to give me a heart attack," Buffy asked. Spike raised his scared eyebrow at her.

"Aren't you supposed to sense when the Big Bad is near?"

"Ya well…I was thinking," Buffy covered lamely. "Look Spike, can we go talk somewhere? There's something you should know."

Once again Spike raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure Slayer. Since were here and everything." With that Spike turned and began heading to his crypt.

Chapter 2 

"So Slayer, what did you want to talk about?" Spike said as he plopped down in his chair.

"Buffy," she stated matter of factly, "Call me Buffy."

"OK Buffy. What do you want to discuss?" Buffy didn't answer; just worried her bottom lip between in a way he found absolutely adorable.

After a few minutes, Spike was about to ask her if she was going to stand there all day, when he heard some faint drumming sound. "It couldn't be," he thought, but after listening a little bit longer, Spike's eyes went huge.

Buffy could tell the exact moment Spike knew she was pregnant. She thought his eyes would fall out of his head. Damn vamp hearing. "Surprise," was the only thing Buffy could think of to say.

"Surprise! Surprise!" Spike was ticked. "You come here after a month of avoiding me, with some man's bun in the oven, and all you have to say is surprise!"

Buffy realized what this must look like to him and felt instantly guilty. She knew new she never treated Spike like a prince, but she would never sleep around on him. "Spike the baby is yours. I know you think it's impossible, but you have to believe me when I say I'd never cheat on you," Buffy said with tears in her eyes.

Spike stopped pacing and looked at her. She never looked so small in all the years he'd known her. One glance at Buffy's eyes and Spike knew she was telling the truth. He never thought he'd see the love those eyes held directed at him. It made his unbeating heart swell. She really did love him…even if she didn't know it yet. "Don't cry, luv. I believe you. 'm sorry," Spike said pulling Buffy into a hug. At his gesture, Buffy began to break down. "Shhh, pet. It'll be OK. We'll figure it out."

"What am I going to do? Spike, I can barely take care of Dawn. Willow asked if I thought of any options, but I already love this baby so much. I could never give it up." At that moment Spike thought his chest would burst with the amount of love he felt for her. "Spike what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry. You wont have to do this alone, Buffy. I'll get an honest job and I'll be here for anything you need."

Buffy looked up at him, "Here?"

"Ya. You know Sunnydale, crypt, place of business when I get one. Why?"

She looked down again worrying her lip, "Umm…Well…I kind of thought, and Dawn did to…that umm…Maybe you could move in. I mean I don't think it's fair that I have to be the only one getting up at all hours of the night and…" She was cut off by Spike ravaging her lips. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You better take that as a hell yes," Spike said before kissing her again.

Chapter 3 

While it took Xander a bit of time to get used to the idea that Spike was moving in with the Summers girls, and that he was the father of Buffy's baby, he eventually accepted him. They went out for drinks together after Spike's shift as bartender, at the Bronze.

Spike fit in at the Summers' home like he'd always been there. Buffy was getting frustrated, because even though Spike and her slept in the same bed, the only time he would touch her was to wrap his arm around her protruding tummy. He was afraid he was going to hurt the baby if they were to do anything, and Spike refused to take a chance.

Today was Buffy's first doctor appointment. She made it at night so Spike could go with her. Spike had been antsy all day, bouncing around everywhere. He wanted to make sure the baby was OK.

When the doctor called Buffy's name, Spike practically jumped out of his seat. Making Buffy smile. "OK Miss Summers, if you'd role up your shirt we'll see what the baby looks like," the doctor said. "Do you have any questions, and do want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes please," Buffy replied. Spike hadn't wanted to know, he wanted it to be a surprise like it was way back when, but Buffy had talked him into it. As the doctor put the cold gel on her stomach, Buffy hissed and Spike squeezed her hand. "It's alright Spike. It's just cold. Dr., I was wondering if it was safe for the baby if ummm Spike and I still had intercourse?" Buffy's cheeks flamed.

"Yes Buffy, it is perfectly OK. No one wants to be a nun for nine months. Alright, lets see how this baby is doing, and maybe estimate a due date." The doctor was silent as she looked around. "Hmm, well I'd say your four months pregnant, which would make your due date around mid May."

Buffy looked at Spike and could tell he was thinking the same thing she was. Why did everything always have to happen in May? Spike looked at the doctor, " Are you sure?" The doctor nodded. Looking bake at Buffy he said, "Don't worry Luv, we'll figure it all out." Raising his head back to the doctor, Spike asked, " Well Doc, is it a boy or a girl?"

Looking back at the monitor the doctor smiled. "Well, I'm happy to announce that you are going to have a healthy baby girl….and boy." Buffy's eyes went wide and there was a loud thump heard as Spike passed out.

"Spike are you Ok?" Buffy asked frantically as Spike came to.

"Ya, I'm fine, Pet. Just a bit of a shaker is all," Spike replied standing up.

Buffy looked down at her feet, "Are you mad?"

"Mad?"

"Mad that now it's going to cost more than we expected?"

"No, Luv, not made. That just means I'll have twice as many Bits to love," Spike said pulling Buffy into a hug."

Chapter 4 

Buffy was glowing in her eight month, waiting for her babies' arrival. The doctor told them the babies could come any day now, because twins are rarely carried to full term. Buffy was putting the last of the baby clothes away when she heard Dawn scream. Rushing down the stairs, she saw Dawn jumping up and down holding a book in her hand.

"What happened?" Buffy asked out of breath, plopping on the couch.

"I found it! Me! I found it," Dawn replied still jumping.

"Found what?"

"The prophecy. The one about the babies," Dawn said sitting back down.

Buffy paled at the news. Spike got up to comfort her, and she clung to his arm for dear life. Had he been human, it would have surly snapped in half. "You sure Dawnie?" With a duh look on her face Dawn nodded almost viciously. Taking a deep breath Buffy said, " Fine Dawnie, lay it out for me."

"Cool, but don't laugh it's kind of cheesy. A warrior of the night turned good will join with the warrior of the sun. When the truth of their hearts is revealed, the barrier of death will be appealed. Twice blessed will they be, face grander than before with an enemy. Warriors must stand down and back. Miracles must use that which they lack. Darkness falls when the sun says goodbye, all because of a little lie. From the depths of the sea hence, raining terror and death shall commence."

If it was possible, Buffy's face went even whiter as she covered her protruding stomach. Spike held her close and caressed her arms. She squeezed his hands for comfort. "Alright. I refuse to let my children's lives be dictated by a prophecy. We will stop what ever comes our way. No one is touching my kids," Buffy said with such force and determination, she knocked the whole room into silence.

As she and Spike began to exit the room, Willow said, "Umm Buffy? We have a little problem with the prophecy."

Turning Buffy replied, "What?'

"We don't really know when the Big Bad is coming."

"Ya, but we never know when an apocalypse is going to occur."

"But Buffy, this enemy the book talks about could show up months or even years from now."

With a defeated sigh, Buffy began to drag Spike upstairs, shouting behind her, "Well it's back to the books." A collective sigh echoed through out the house.

Chapter 5 (Interlude) 

Buffy lied down on the bed and Spike began to rub out the tension in her shoulders. "Mmmm, that feels nice."

Spike smirked, "Ya well, I was always good with my hands, Luv." Buffy slapped him playfully. Spike noticed the look of worry that passed over her face. "Hey now. Wipe away that frown, Pet. We'll figure everything out, and the Bits will be right as rain."

Buffy looked into his eyes and saw the fear they held. She cupped his cheek with her hand and said, "You're right. We will figure it out like always, and kill the Big Bad before the apocalypse." She looked down at her hands and frowned again.

"What is it Buffy?"

"I need you to promise me something."

Spike grabbed a hold of her hands, "Anything."

"If I'm not here, I want you to protect them."

"Nonsense, Buffy. Everything'll be OK."

Buffy looked into his deep blue eyes. God could she get lost in those eyes that held so much love for her. "I need you to promise that when I die, because you know I will eventually, you'll look after the babies, the Scoobies, and the rest of the family. I think I could sleep better knowing that if I'm not here our family will always be safe."

"I promise Buffy. I'll protect them till the end of the world and beyond," Spike replied. With that they kissed, and no one saw either of them for the rest of the night.

Chapter 6 

The next morning Buffy decided to try and make breakfast for Spike and Dawn. She figured she'd have Spike taste it first, just incase it was poison. As she finished setting the table, there was a knock on the back door.

Spike and Dawn awoke as a scream rang through the house. They both darted down the stars to see Buffy standing in front of the opened door. "Buffy, Luv, what happened," Spike asked. Buffy didn't turn around, but pointed to the door.

Spike moved closer and couldn't believe his eyes. There in the doorway stood two teenagers, a boy and a girl. They boy looked like a younger replica of Spike, while the girl could have been Buffy. Dawn was getting frustrated because she couldn't see anything. "Come on guys. What is it?" As Spike and Buffy parted Dawn gasped. "Wow."

The girl spoke first. "Uh. Hi. Umm we're here to help with a major Big Bad whose on her way."

The boy jumped in, " There isn't much time if we're going to save those babies in your stomach."

Buffy grab her tummy protectively. "Who are you exactly?"

The girl smirked just like Spike does. "I'm Ziva Gabrielle Ashford, and the nerd to my right is Devon Giles Ashford." Pointing to Buffy's stomach Ziva said, "And we are them."

"Oh," Buffy said, for she seemed to be at a loss for words.

Spike, though churning on the inside, appeared extremely calm. "Umm, alright then. Why don't you poppets come in and tell us what exactly you're doing here."

As they all sat down in the living room, Dawn called the rest of the gang to come over. Buffy wasn't exactly sure what to say or do, and Ziva seemed to sense this. "Mum, I know this is all giving you the wiggins and stuff, but I promise I'll tell you everything when the rest of the Scoobies arrive." Buffy nodded, and saw in Ziva's eyes a reflection of Joyce's wisdom that she dearly missed.

As the rest of the gang filed into the living room and got the low down, Devon stood and began to explain the reasons behind their visit. "Now if Ziva and I landed on the correct time line, you should already know about the prophecy concerning us." They all nodded, and Spike smirked at how Giles like Devon sounded. "That prophecy is supposed to happen sixteen years from now. Unfortunately, while in the brink of battle with Agrat-bat-mahlaht, when she jumped into a time portal. Ziva and I are the only ones who can stop her, but we need your help with resources."

Dawn was the first to speak, "Why exactly is she after world domination, excluding of course the obvious reasons."

It was Ziva's turn to explain. "Agrat-bat-mahlaht was one of Satan's wives and the demoness of whores. After Satan caught her whoring herself out to good moraled humans he kicked her out of his kingdom. If Agrat takes over the earth and offers it as a gift to Satan, she believes she will earn back his good graces, and be allowed back in his bed. If this happens she will regain the total power that she lost, and be neigh indestructible."

Buffy looked sad. "But why do you to have to be the ones to stop her. You're so young, and it's not fair."

Ziva and Devon looked at each other and nodded. "It's our destiny," they said simultaneously. The rest of the Scoobies nodded solemnly as Buffy broke out in tears.

Chapter 7 

"It's alright, Luv. It's not your fault," Spike said trying to comfort Buffy. She didn't listen to him, just cried harder.

"Mum, dad's right. It's not your fault," Devon said.

"Mummy please don't cry. We don't have much time to spend with you, and I don't want the time spent with you to be said," Ziva said, not noticing her slip.

Buffy stopped and looked back and forth between the twins. Devon was sending Ziva the evil eye. "What do you mean you don't get to spend a lot of time with me? Am I not there for you in the future? Am I dead again?"

"Sorry Mum, but we can't tell you any of that information. It could change the future too drastically. We came here on a mission to destroy Agrat and that's what we'll do. When we're done we'll go back where we came from," Devon said sternly.

"Umm, this may be a stupid question, but how do you kill an immortal goddess," Dawn asked, breaking the sudden silence.

"Immortal is a relative word, and besides that's why we're here," replied Ziva.

Chapter 8 

"Ever since we were little you and Dad trained un in various combat techniques. You both wanted Devon and I to be ready for what was coming. When we were six a bully began to pick on us at school. We knew not to use our strength to hurt him. Dad always said not to hurt humans, even if they are "dumb as bloody rocks," Ziva said and Buffy rolled her eyes at Spike as he shrugged in innocence.

Devon stood to speak. "What Ziva and I didn't realize, at the time, was that we didn't have to kick or hit the bully to hurt him." All of the Scoobies looked confused. "Apparently at the same time, Ziva and I imagined the bully flying into the wall and sliding down like the guys in cartoons. Well, before we knew it, there was the bully sliding down the wall."

Buffy put her hand over her heart as Giles gave out a "Dear Lord." The twins were magical. This was unexpected. Since it was already pretty late so they decided to reconvene in the morning. Buffy showed Ziva and Devon the baby room while Spike fetched the air mattress from the basement. Once everyone was settled and gone Buffy climbed into bed with Spike knowing she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

The next morning was a surprise for everyone. Ziva, Devon, Spike and Dawn walked into the dinning room to see the table stacked high with food. "Hey Willow! Hey Tara!" Dawn shouted expecting the wiccans to be there,

"Hi guys. Dawn they're not here yet. Eat up before it gets cold," Buffy said wiping her hands on a towel.

Spike looked at her disbelievingly. "Uh Lu, where'd all the food come from."

"Leaning up to kiss him good morning, Buffy smiled, "I made it Silly. I felt like doing something special. Now hurry up the gang will be here soon."

Ziva and Devon looked at each other with a frightened look on their faces. "Mum no offence but you can't cook. Dad does all the cooking," Ziva said.

Buffy's eyes welled with tears. "Really? Oh Spike that's so sweet of you," she said as she gave him a big hug. Spike rolled his eyes at her obvious mood swings.

"No problem, Pet." Spike replied returning the hug. "Hey, it looks like you've already made all this yummy food so I'll start cooking tomorrow."

Ziva, Devon and Dawn looked at him slack jawed. "Kay," Buffy said bouncing to her seat. Spike glared at the kids to sit. If Buffy was happy then they were all happy.

Sitting down Spike too the first bite, closing his eyes tightly. After he began to chew he opened his eyes in pleasant surprise. "Hey Luv, this is really good."

"Thank you Sweetheart," Buffy said with a smile that soon faded along with the sun outside the window.

Chapter 9 

Buffy was frozen in place; her hands clutching her stomach protectively. "Kids get into the basement. Buffy you go to," Spike said forcefully as he stood to get weapons.

"No," was all Buffy could say. "No." Spike turned to her.

"Those are my kids in there too, Luv, and I won't let you put them in any danger." A he bent to pike up his favorite fourteenth century sword he felt a hand on his arm. Looking up Spike saw Ziva with traces of tears in her eyes.

"Daddy it's not your fight. Devon and I have to take care of Agrat. It's our destiny, not yours. You can't win." In Ziva's eyes Spike suddenly saw a terrible future. Buffy was fighting a ten-foot tall puddle of mud in a bikini. It would have been a funny sight if the creature didn't have two-foot fangs. _"Spike!" Buffy screamed to him, but he couldn't reach her before one of Agrat's fangs pierced her heart. He cried as he held her dying body in his arms. Her last words whispered were, " Remember Spike, you promised." _

Shocked back to reality. Spike looked at Ziva with tears that matched hers. He reached to touch her cheek and Ziva leaned into his caress. "You be careful." She gave him a quick nod. "Buffy, Pet, downstairs. It's their turn to shine. Dawn you to. Move" They headed down to the basement.

Buffy stopped and turned to look at her children, her babies. "Remember, What's the first rule about slaying?"

The twins looked at each other, and smiled when they turned back to their mother. "Don't die," Ziva and Devon said simultaneously.

Buffy gave her own quick nod and said as she closed the basement door, " Right. Don't die." With that Ziva and Devon were alone.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow? I'm having a wicked shoe craving," Ziva said helping Devon gather the supplies they had set out last night before everyone left.

Devon rolled his eyes at her. "Ziva, when are you not having a craving for shoes? Besides we went shopping after the last apocalypse, can't we go mini-golfing or bowling?"

"Whatever," Ziva replied. "If we don't kick some major demoness ass, the world is doomed anyways."

They stepped outside to see Agrat seeping from their front lawn, starting to take form. "You should not have come human slime. Your doom is near," Agrat said as she began to chant in her satanic tongue. "You can not protect yourselves. Satan will be mine again." With a final shout, an energy wave shot from her claws making the twins fall to their backs. Hearing Agrat chuckle loudly, Dawn wrestled to get passed Buffy and Spike. Dawn heard Buffy scream her name as she reached the outside.

Ziva and Devon lay sprawled out on the lawn with Agrat advancing on them, her cackle still prevalent in the air. Dawn didn't know where the extra strength came from, and she didn't care as she lashed out at the giant puddle.

"Aunt Dawn what are you doing?" Ziva said as she and Devon rose and Dawn escaped on of Agrat's fangs.

"Spike, I just can't sit down here and do nothing. I'm the slayer for Christ's sake," Buffy said as she paced the basement.

Spike grabbed her arm to still her nervous movements. Yes, you are the slayer, and you know the most important part of your job is to live to fight another day. You will stay down here, Buffy, if I have to tie you up to insure it. I will not loose you!" Spike shouted and vamped out.

Buffy softened as she caressed Spike's ridges away. "I'm Okay. The twins are Okay. Dawn will be grounded for the rest of her life. I just hate feeling useless.

While Devon and Ziva finished mixing the herbs and prepared to hit Agrat with everything they had, Dawn distracted her. "When did Aunt Dawn get her powers? I thought she had another six years to go."

Devon nodded. "So did I. The only explanation I can think of is that our presents stimulated a shift in the universe that caused her to receive her gifts early." With the addition of the final ingredient the potion seemed to gain an electrical property. The twins began to chat in ancient Sumerian forcing the electricity to form an ever-expanding fireball.

Buffy stopped pacing suddenly and reached for her stomach. "Spike, we have a problem."

Spike jumped to Buffy's side. "What is it?" Are you all right? Is it the babies?"

With a scream, Buffy squeezed Spike's hand till it almost broke. "I'm in labor!"

"Oh Bugger," Spike said as he fainted

"Aunt Dawn move now!" Devon shouted. Dawn aimed a roundhouse into Agrat's left shoulder causing her to face the twins as Dawn leapt out of the way. The twins screamed, "Shavla Oooda!" triggering the electric ball to fly towards Agrat, hitting her where a heart should be. Agrat froze solid before she burst into nothingness, leaving an ultraviolet flash and a shockwave in her wake.

"Spike! Get your ass off the floor before I stake you!" Buffy shouted, panting.

Getting up slowly, Spike took Buffy's hand again. "You alright, Luv?" Spike asked as they both toppled to the ground from the force of the shockwave.

"Aaaaaa!" was all Buffy replied.

Chapter 10 

"Willow? Tara? Xander? Anya?" Giles asked as he began to regain consciousness. The force of a shockwave sent them all to the ground, and they needed to get to Buffy's fast.

"Aaa," Willow said as the rest of the Scoobies began to rise. "Oh look. The sun's all back and everything. Does that mean we already won the battle?"

"Oh yes, that would be very nice. I get to have celebratory sex with Xander and I didn't even need to break a nail," Anya said causing everyone to roll their eyes and the tips of Xander's ears to turn pink.

"Yes, well now that Anya has gotten in her sexual reference for the day, we have to get to Buffy," Giles replied, taking a look out the window at all the destruction the shockwave caused. "And we aren't going to be able to get there with all of this traffic. Willow see if you can contact Buffy to make sure no one's injured.

Willow, looking very excited to practice magic said, "Oky doky."

Spike you are never touching me again!" Buffy shouted and broke Spike's pinky.

After the effects of the shockwave wore off, Dawn, Ziva and Devon came rushing into the basement, following Buffy's screams. "Don't worry Luv. Never again," was Spike's reply as he nursed his hand.

Devon and Ziva giggled, " This is so cool. How many people can say that they were there for their own birth?" Ziva asked.

"Umm. Everyone Ziva," Devon laughed as Ziva slapped his head.

"You know what I mean," Ziva was silenced by another wave of profanities coming from Buffy's mouth.

"There is no way to get to a hospital with all this chaos. We're going to have to deliver the twins here," Dawn stated logically. "We have to call Willow and Tara. They were studying to be midwives."

Just than Willow popped into Buffy's head. "Hey Buffy. Is everyone okay?"

"Crap Willow. A little warning before you do that. No everything is not alright. I'm in labor in my baseSHIT! I want a hospital with lots of drugs. Owww."

"Everything will be fine Buffy. Just remember to breath. Tara and I are going to teleport to you."

Back at the Magic Box Tara and Willow prepared to teleport to Buffy's side. "Now don't forget to concentrate on the heart of the person," Giles explained. "If you don't enter at the exact moment between beats you'll be lost in time."

"Got it Giles," Willow responded. Taking Tara's hands in her own, they simultaneously said, "Addo mihi," and they disappeared.

Willow and Tara popped into the basement right behind Buffy's head.

"I swear to God Spike, I'm going to stake you for this," Buffy yelled and the women smiled.

"Buffy look at me," Tara instructed as she moved in front of Buffy. "Feel the calm wash over you as you take deep breaths. Will the pain to go away."

"My God Tara, you're my savior," Buffy said and she leaned back against Spike's chest.

Interrupting the first break Buffy had in over an hour, Willow said, "Umm, Guys. We have to send Ziva and Devon back to where they came from before they're born."

"But Aunt Willow, Devon and I were so looking forward to seeing this," Ziva whined.

"There can't be two of you in the same time," Willow explained. "There was only ever meant to be one set, and the presence of both would cause and interdimentional thrift."

"Fine Red. Send them home," Spike said never taking his eyes off Buffy. "If you mess up one hair on their heads though, I'll have your heart for supper. Chip or no chip."

"Got it Spike," Willow said swallowing the lump in her throat. "Ziva. Devon. Form a circle."

"Actually you already told us how to get home, Aunt Willow. In the future you gave us a spell and some Burba Root," Devon replied.

Ziva ran up to Buffy and gave her a giant hug. "Bye Mummy," She said with tears in her eyes. Devon gave her a quick hug trying to keep up his manly appearances. "Lets go home Devon."

Together the twins repeated a spell that sounded, to Dawn, like ancient Sumerian. "Shak que muk tauk," and they disappeared in a similar way Willow and Tara had done from the Magic Box.

"Now that they're gone can we get back to the fact that they're coming?" Buffy shouted as the pain returned.

"Buffy, I'm going to see how dilated you are. Please don't kick me," Tara said sweetly. As Buffy relaxed some, Tara could see a head. "Oh Buffy, one of the babies is crowning. You're going to need to push." Tara put on a pair of latex gloves. They always seemed to have a pair lying around the house with all the wounds they cleaned. "Now Buffy."

"Arrgg!" Buffy screamed as she pushed the baby out with slayer strength and Spike dabbed the sweat from her forehead. One more push and the baby came out. Oh the wonders of slayer strength.

"Congratulations Buffy. You have a beautiful baby girl," Tara said as she handed Ziva to Willow to get clean. "Alright, lets get Devon out. Ready? Push…"

Sitting in her hospital bed with Spike standing behind her and the twins in her arms, Buffy couldn't think of a time in her life when she was happier. "Spike look what we made."

With that smirk on his mouth and admiring glow in his eye Spike replied, " Well Luv, what can I say? I've always been good."

The End


End file.
